


Leash of Fate

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, Dog Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Bucky yanked hard on the leash, but Steve was undeterred. Normally, the light-haired dog was very well behaved, ready to listen to Bucky’s every command. Steve was SHIELD trained after all, and was taught to follow military commands in the field.  Today however, Steve was nothing but determined to ignore his human as he scanned the park, dragging Bucky along behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/gifts), [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/gifts).



> Originally posted to tumblr [here](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/post/166347689884/inktober-strings) for the prompt _'strings'_ as part of Inktober 2017, cross-posted here at the request of a few people.

“Steve! Steve stop you asshole, slow down!”

Bucky yanked hard on the leash, but Steve was undeterred. Normally, the light-haired dog was very well behaved, ready to listen to Bucky’s every command. Steve was SHIELD trained after all, and was taught to follow military commands in the field.  Today however, Steve was nothing but determined to ignore his human as he scanned the park, dragging Bucky along behind him.

“What has gotten into you today? Steve, _oof_ -”

Bucky was so focused on Steve, that he missed the stranger until they fell. Steve had circled around the stranger and Bucky, wrapping the leash tight around their legs. He sat beside them, barking excitedly as he wagged his tail.

“Oh my god, _I’m so sorry._ I don’t know what’s gotten into him today.”

The stranger laughed and Bucky felt like he was punched in the gut. The man was  _gorgeous_ , with soft tuffs of brown hair, a well-groomed goatee and warm brown eyes. He was laying across Bucky’s chest, and smiling up at him.

Bucky squirmed, adjusting his pants but held back a moan. The man was beautiful and Bucky was trying to will his body to behave. Bucky stiffened as the man on top of him shifted and only made things  _worse_.

The brown eyes twinkled. “I’m glad that you seem to be  _as happy_  to see me as I was running into you. And, as much as I’d love to continue this here handsome, I don’t think the rest of the park would enjoy this type of show. Here.”

The man slowly shifted off Bucky onto the ground beside him, reaching out to unclip the leash from Steve’s collar. He then untangled the leash around their legs before standing up, reaching out a hand to Bucky. Bucky hesitated before holding out his metal hand towards the man, bracing himself for the usual comments, but the man only smiled before grasping Bucky’s hand and pulling him onto his feet.

The man stared at his arm, but Bucky was surprised to see that he looked... _excited_. “How is it working for you? Do you have any problems with it? I know it’s a newer prototype, but I’m hoping that we have less issues with it before we start rolling it into production.”

Bucky stared in confusion before it clicked. “You work for Stark Industries?”

The man beamed. “Yep! I do some designs for the military, and this is one of my newest ones, so I hope it’s working out for you. I’m Tony by the way, what can I call you handsome?”

Bucky tried but couldn’t hold back his smile. “I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky. The arm is fantastic, and I can’t tell you enough how thankful I am bout’ it. It doesn’t freeze or stick like my old one did, and it’s a lot lighter than it used to be.”

Tony huffed. “Well that’s Hammer tech for you. But I’m glad that this arm is working out for you so far.”

A sharp bark brought their attention down back to Steve, whining as he circled Tony’s legs. Bucky reached out and clipped the leash back onto Steve. “What is going on with you today Steve-”

Tony bent down, brushing a hand through Steve’s fur. Steve’s tongue rolled out and he licked at Tony’s face, his tail vibrating as it wagged back and forth. Tony laughed as he hugged Steve, looking up at Bucky with a grin.

“I’m sorry, it’s probably my fault. My friend Sam trains these guys for SHIELD, and I used to sneak in some treats for this one back when he was still a puppy.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “You helped train Steve? I love him to pieces, but he must’ve been a  _nightmare."_

“So Steve’s his name huh? That’s a good name. Nah, he was a sweetheart. Then again, I didn’t do much of the training, just played with the dogs when Sam needed a break. He’s a good boy, you’re a good boy aren’t you Steve? Sit Steve.” Steve barked excitedly, immediately dropping into the ground.

Bucky let out a long laugh. “Wow, I don’t think he’s sat that fast in all the time I’ve had him. He’s already eating out of the palm of your hand.”

Tony chuckled as he slowly stood up. Tony winked as he showed Bucky the empty bag of treats in his jacket, throwing the last one to Steve. “Don’t take it personally, I’m always prepared. But this ball of energy was always a favourite of mine.”

Bucky burst out laughing. “No wonder. For a second, I was wondering if that dog was actually mine.”

Tony sucked in a long breath, eyes flickering up at Bucky nervously. “So, I hope this isn’t weird, but would you like to go to dinner sometime with me?”

Bucky bit his lip. “I-I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

Steve barked his approval as he stared up at the humans, pleased as punch.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve could tell that Bucky was nervous.

His human was pacing up and down the living room, muttering to himself under his breath as he practiced the same speech over and over again.

“Tony, I know you’re here for dinner, but do you want to just stay forever- fuck that sounds stupid.”

Steve wagged his tail at the mention of Tony. Right after Bucky, Tony was Steve’s second favourite human! After their meeting in the park, Steve was SO excited that Tony started coming over to visit Steve and Bucky all the time!

Tony was the best! He always smelled nice, and loved to cuddle Steve whenever he and Bucky stayed in. With a wink and a smile, Tony would even sneak Steve treats when Bucky wasn’t looking. Best of all, was how  _happy_  his human was ever since that day in the park.

Bucky smiled to himself and whistled, even if only Steve was there to listen. His human even slept through the entire night without waking up now that his shiny metal arm wasn’t hurting anymore! Steve was sure it was a gift from Tony, it smelled just like him and Tony was always checking it. 

Tony was the perfect human mate for his human, that was obvious, so why was Bucky so nervous?

Steve stood up from the corner, and watched as Bucky fiddled with a shiny metal door opener in his hand. Steve padded over to Bucky, nudging his legs towards the couch. Bucky bent down with a sigh and hugged Steve. “I know buddy, I know I’m makin’ a bigger deal out of this than I should, but I just want him to say yes.”

“Say yes to what?”

Bucky jumped, hiding the shiny metal object behind his back as he turned around. Tony had poked his head from the kitchen, his head tilted to the side as he held a small phone to his ear. Bucky shook his head. “Nothing! I was just talkin’ to Steve.”

“Oh, sorry! One sec, I think they’re finally going to put me through. Hello? Yes, I’d like to order some take out-”

Tony wandered back into the kitchen, and Bucky slumped with a sigh. Steve whined. He could recognize that look in Bucky’s eyes. Bucky wasn’t going to ask Tony! 

Steve huffed, that wouldn’t do.

Steve pressed his wet nose into Bucky’s hand. As Bucky looked down confused, Steve took his chance. He grabbed the shiny metal into his mouth. Ignoring Bucky’s yelps, Steve ran past him and towards Tony in the kitchen.

“…yes that’s all. Twenty minutes? Sounds good, thanks. Oh hey Steve, what’s the rush?”

Steve opened his mouth and the slobbery metal door opener fell onto Tony’s lap. Steve whined as he nudged it to Tony. Bucky slid into the kitchen with a huff. “Dammit Steve, what are you-”

Tony picked up the silver key. “Oh Steve, are you playing keep-away with Bucky? Wait, this isn’t your normal set of keys-”

Steve watched as his human took a large breath. Bucky brushed his hand through his hair nervously. “That’s because it’s yours. If you want it. I mean, you’re here all the time and taken over half of my closet anyways. Did-did you want to stay-”

“Yes!” Tony interrupted with a grin, “Of course I do, thank you.”

Bucky relaxed with a grin, walking over to Tony and kissed him deeply. Steve nudged the key closer to Tony with a whine. 

The couple pulled away with a laugh. Tony grabbed the keys, slobber and all, and enveloped Steve in a big hug. Bucky snorted and pet Steve on the head. “I know, I know you want Tony to move in as much as I do. I know about those treats Tony sneaks you when you think I’m not looking.”

Tony nuzzled Steve with a coo. “Aww, don’t worry Steve. I’ll make sure to drag Bucky with me to the bakery now.”

Steve barked happily, licking Tony and Bucky’s faces in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Complete for now, but I may drop more in this verse if I get more prompts/requests for it. Subscribe for updates, and come say hi on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)!


End file.
